The Power of God
by NuPreacher
Summary: Jareth goes to watch Sarah again, at her window, and learns the truth when he hears a loud meeting and decides to visit it. Reloaded after making changes


Author's Notes: I have made some changes to this story and decided to repost it.

Jareth sat on a branch in front of Sarah's window, in the guise of his familiar, watching Sarah sleep in the early evening. He contemplated sneaking in so he could watch her closer, but he knew that if he tried she would surely wake up and see him. He had come here frequently to watch over her since he had lost to her 5 years ago. "How could I have lost?" He thought to himself. "No one has ever come close to beating me before." No matter how many times he rehashed the same argument, he could come up with only one answer. He lost because he fell in love with her.

While Jareth was watching her strange sounds came to his ears and he decided to investigate them. A few miles away he saw a huge tent and what looked like some kind of meeting going on. Jareth transformed himself to look like a mortal, from that area, and walked in and sat down at the edge of the crowd. He watched for a couple of hours amazed at what he was seeing. He saw maladies of every kind disappearing just with the touch of the man in the front of the tent.

"What kind of magic is this that even diseases that we can't heal are healed in an instant?" Jareth knew that he would have to find out. Jareth waited until the service was over and then translocated himself right in front of the man.

"Hello sir. What may I do for you?"

"You can answer me a question. What kind of magic do you have that allows you to heal at the touch of your hand?"

"It isn't magic of any kind. It is the power of God that has healed these people."

"The power of God?" Jareth scoffed. "Why would he want to heal anybody and why would he want to give his power to a lowly mortal such as yourself?"

"He can do whatever he wants, Jareth The Goblin King."

Jareth was shocked! "How do you know who I am?"

"His Spirit has let me know who you are and what you need."

Jareth raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "And what is it that I need?"

"Your land has been living under a curse since the day you became ruler over it and you need the curse removed."

Jareth was again shocked when the man told him exactly what he was wanting. He didn't know what to think of this mortal that knew his innermost wish.

"I will go with you back to the Labyrinth to remove this curse."

Jareth saw this as his chance to keep this mortal in his land as his slave. "In order for you to come with me you have to say the words."

"No, I don't, but I will anyway. I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away right now!"

Right after he finished saying the words John found himself, and the Goblin King standing in front of the Labyrinth. He stepped over to the wall and laid his hands on it.

"You foul curse that is over this land, I break your power over it in the name of the Lord Jesus Christ!"

John stepped back and turned to the Goblin King. "The curse is now removed over this land except for the Bog of Eternal Stench. Since you did that yourself, it will be up to you to get rid of it."

Jareth didn't believe that it could be so simple so he transformed into an owl and flew over his land to check things out. Jareth saw that all of his subjects were no longer goblins and that the Labyrinth itself was slowly transforming back into a simple garden maze. He knew that with as much power as it took to break the curse, he was unable to do it in the 2 millennia that he reigned as King over it, he could not let that mortal go back Aboveground. He cast a spell to prevent anyone with magic from transporting themselves from the Labyrinth to Aboveground, except for himself. He flew back and transformed back to his Fae form.

"Since you said the words you are now my subject and you will never leave here without my permission."

"You really do not understand the truth of the matter, do you? You know where you can find me."

Right after he said these words John disappeared from the Labyrinth. Jareth quickly formed a crystal and found him back Aboveground in spite of the spell he cast to keep him here.

A sprite came running into the throne room with a panicked look on his face.

"Master, master I have bad news for you?"

Frederick sighed in annoyance. "What is it, Beezle?"

"The curse, its been broken!"

"What curse, you idiot?" He yelled.

"The curse over the Labyrinth."

"What, impossible!!! No one, except me, has the power to remove that curse!"

Frederick waved his hand over a mirror to see for himself. What he saw astounded him. It was like he had never cast the spell over the land to spite his cousin. He was furious when his cousin, Jareth, was given a kingdom and he wasn't all because he was a bastard and so he cast a spell over the land transforming Jareth's subjects into mindless goblins and the maze into an unbeatable labyrinth. And now all his hard work was for naught. Frederick was furious! He knew that his curse had weakened some when that whelp had beaten it like it was nothing. He started making plans to kidnap Jareth's love and take the kingdom from Jareth.

Sarah was just waking up from a most wonderful nap when she jerked from her bed harshly.

"So, this is the whelp that defeated the Labyrinth. I might have a little fun with her before I tell him who I've got!"

Sarah looked in horror at the Fae that had a hold of her and reached out her hand to slap him hard. He caught her hand easily and she felt the bones in her wrist break. She screamed in agony.

"Now you won't want to be doing that again or I will get angry. And for that I'm going to have me a little fun."

Frederick ripped off her nightgown and forced her back onto the bed. He nipped hard at her breasts and grinned when tears started running down her cheeks. He pulled down his breeches and rammed himself inside her as hard as he could. Sarah screamed again from the pain and humiliation. He kept pumping until he spilled his seed inside her and then got up. With a wave of his hand he was dressed again and then he transported them to his dungeons where he threw her into a cell. He threw one last comment at Sarah before he walked off.

"You were tight, bitch, but I've had better."

Sarah cried in humiliation and pain until she fell into a fitful sleep wondering what was going to happen to her.

Jareth was sitting in his throne when he received a message crystal. He grabbed it and looked into it.

"Hello, cousin. How could you have failed to a powerless bitch?"

"What do you want, Frederick? I don't have any time for nonsense."

"Just watch, cousin."

Jareth watched in shame at what happened to Sarah a few short minutes ago.

"If you want her back in one piece, you will sign your kingdom over to me. I give you one month to decide. In the meantime, she will be my pet."

"You hurt her again and I will torture you for eternity!"

"And how will you do that, cousin, when you know you can't defeat me?"

The crystal shattered ending the conversation before Jareth could reply. He knew he had to do something before he lost his kingdom, and Sarah's mind was completely broken, but he had no idea what to do.

Beezle came running back into the throne room. "Master, she won't wake up."

"Explain, Beezle!"

"We went to bring her breakfast like you ordered, Master, but she won't wake up."

"Idiots! You can't do anything right!"

Frederick went down to the dungeons to see for himself. He stopped at her cell and saw that she was unmoving, but still breathing.

"Beezle! Get me my healer, now!"

Beezle ran off quickly and a few moments later came back with an old Fae.

"Tell me what's wrong with her!"

The old Fae went into the cell and did some checks.

"Master, it is obvious to me that the girl is in a self-induced coma. I can't do anything for her."

"Then get out of here if you're going to be useless to me! I don't want to see your face ever again!"

Frederick waved his hand and the old Fae disappeared. He then turned toward Sarah and a purple smoke came out of his hands and enveloped her. After a few moments the smoke dissipated, but Sarah's coma was unchanged. He did this 3 more times and then stomped off in a huff.

Jareth got out of bed after a sleepless night and decided that there was only one way for him to possibly save his kingdom and Sarah. He magically changed into the outfit he used when he would go visit a wisher. Jareth formed a crystal and transported himself to the bedroom of the mortal he saw before.

"Wake up! I have more questions for you."

John woke up suddenly and it took him a little bit to figure out who was in his room.

"What can I do for you?" John asked sleepily.

"How can I get the power of God?"

"The only way you'll be able to use it is to accept His Son into your heart as your Lord and Savior."

"Hmm, I wonder how I can use this power with my own magic."

"You can't. Your magic is a counterfeit to the power of God so when you get saved you will lose that power, but you will have access to a power that is limitless in what it can do, but it can only be used for good, never evil."

"What do you mean by my magic is a counterfeit? I've had it since the day I was born."

John sat up on the bed so he would be a little more comfortable and pointed to a chair nearby.

"Sit down. This will take awhile."

Jareth, even though he was affronted at being ordered by a mortal, pulled the chair over and sat down.

"Now, your race, the Fae, and all the other magical races in the Underground, came into being before Adam was created by God in the Garden of Eden. It was a time where evolution ruled, but it was directed by God. Lucifer, around this time, rebelled against God and came down to earth to rule. In order to come up with a people to help him overthrow God, he gave them all the gift of magic. Now, Lucifer was a created being, but he didn't realize that his power would never be greater than the power of God. The magic he gave them was his counterfeit to the power of God."

"How do you know so much about us?"

"I deduced it from my studies of the Bible. The Earth ended up getting so evil that God decided to start all over again. He sent all the magical races into an alternate universe that is now called Underground. After He did this, he destroyed Earth and all still living on it and started over again with Adam."

"Well, I'm willing to try almost anything because the Fae I need to go up against has more power than anyone else in the Underground. My magic is useless against him. How do I go about accepting God's Son into my heart?"

"You do it this way. I want you to repeat these words after me. Father God, I realize that I am nothing compared to you."

"Father God, I realize that I am nothing compared to you."

"I confess now that Jesus, His Son, died on the cross, for my sins, and rose again the 3rd day from the dead."

"What do you mean by He died on the cross for my sins? I have done more good things in my life than bad things."

"That doesn't matter. It says in His Word, 'For ALL have sinned and fallen short of the glory of God.'"

"So, I am immortal."

"It also says, 'For the wages of sin is death, but the gift of God is eternal life through Jesus Christ our Lord.'"

John continued answering his questions and showing him the truth in God's word for the rest of the night.

"Okay, John, thank you for your help. I realize how wrong I have been and I am ready to continue. I confess now that Jesus, His Son, died on the cross, for my sins, and rose again the 3rd day from the dead."

"I accept Him, this day, into my heart to rule over my life. Amen."

"I accept Him, this day, into my heart to rule over my life. Amen."

After Jareth repeated these last words, he felt a power go through him and change him from what he once was. He now felt more alive than what he ever did.

"I feel it. I'm no longer the Fae I once was. I'm different now. I feel more alive now than what I ever did since the day I was born."

"That's because you have been renewed and you are one with God. You now have access to all the power of God through the name of Jesus. Before you do battle, though, you need to put on the armor of God."

"And what's the armor of God?"

John got his Bible and opened it to Ephesians 6. "This is what it says about it in His word."

"10 Finally, my brethren, be strong in the Lord, and in the power of his might.

11 Put on the whole Armour of God, that ye may be able to stand against the wiles of the devil.

12 For we wrestle not against flesh and blood, but against principalities, against powers, against the rulers of the darkness of this world, against spiritual wickedness in high _places_.

13 Wherefore take unto you the whole Armour of God, that ye may be able to withstand in the evil day, and having done all, to stand.

14 Stand therefore, having your loins girt about with truth, and having on the breastplate of righteousness;

15 And your feet shod with the preparation of the gospel of peace;

16 Above all, taking the shield of faith, wherewith ye shall be able to quench all the fiery darts of the wicked.

17 And take the helmet of salvation, and the sword of the Spirit, which is the word of God:

18 Praying always with all prayer and supplication in the Spirit, and watching thereunto with all perseverance and supplication for all saints;"

Jareth asked for the bible so he could look at the passage for himself. As he read each part of the armor out loud he could feel it appear on his body. After he finished reading, the Bible he held in his hands transformed into a powerful two-edged sword.

"Thank you for this. I feel I am ready now, for all I need to do."

Jareth suddenly found himself in his throne room. He hurried to his stables where he saddled his fastest horse. He immediately set out for Frederick's castle. Jareth reached the castle and marched right into the throne room.

"Frederick, release her right now!"

"Such quaint armor you have on, but it isn't going to help you out at all."

"This is no ordinary armor, Frederick. This is the armor of God."

Frederick scoffed and released his most powerful spell at Jareth. Jareth raised up his shield and the spell hit it and dissipated. Frederick quickly launched several more spells hoping to hit Jareth, but each one failed.

"Frederick, watch now the light of God's Word!"

Jareth held the sword straight up and it started shining. The light kept getting brighter and brighter until Jareth heard a scream from the direction of the throne and then the light disappeared. When Jareth's eyes adjusted he saw that there was nothing left of Frederick. Jareth headed down to the dungeons as quickly as he could. Everyone that saw him decided to keep far away from him and his sword. Jareth found the cell that Sarah was in. He broke the lock with the sword and went in. He gently gathered Sarah into his arms and walked out. The instant he set one foot outside the castle, he suddenly found himself back in his throne room. The armor disappeared and the sword changed back into a bible which he set on his throne. He then carried Sarah into his bedroom and carefully laid her on the bed. Jareth then called for his healer.

"Your Majesty, what may I do for you?" The Fae healer asked.

"Is there anything you can do for her?"

"I'm sorry, but there isn't. She is in a self-induced coma brought on by severe stress. I can, however, heal the broken bones in her wrist.

"Please do so as she is important to me."

The Fae healer rebroke the wrist so that he could set it correctly and then sent a healing spell into it so it would heal quickly.

"I have heard, your Majesty, that when the people that are known to the patient, talk to them, they will usually come out of the coma."

"Thank you for your help. You can go now."

The healer left and Jareth was left alone with Sarah. Jareth then cried out in anguish to God. John then appeared in the bedroom next to Jareth.

"God has heard your cry and has sent me to help you."

Jareth got up and stepped aside and John kneeled down next to Sarah and laid his hands on her. John started praying in tongues and Jareth saw a glow come out of John and into Sarah. A few seconds later Sarah's eyes opened up and she looked around startled.

"Be not afraid, Sarah. My name is John and I am here to help."

Sarah turned her head and looked at Jareth.

"Why? Why would you do this for me? Why did you save me?"

"Because I love you."

"YOU love ME? The one who defeated you? Why?"

"I fell in love with you the first time I saw you and I came to realize that that was the reason you were able to defeat me and the Labyrinth. Can you ever forgive me for what I put you through?"

"Yes, Jareth, I can. I forgave you a long time ago when I asked Him to come into my heart. I see now that you have made that same decision."

"Yes, I did. It was the only way I could free you from my cousin and you will no longer have anything to fear from him. He is quite dead."

Sarah shivered with remembered horror. "Do you know what he did to me?"

"Yes, I do and you don't need to speak of it anymore."

Sarah, tired from her ordeal, fell asleep.

"It's best to let her sleep for awhile, Jareth, she needs it."

"Thank you, John, for all that you've done for me. I am completely in your debt."

"Don't thank me, I'm just His servant. Thank God."

After he said these words John disappeared again and Jareth went over to his couch and went to sleep.

Early the next morning Sarah woke up refreshed. She looked over and saw Jareth asleep on the couch so she quietly got up and walked over to the window. What she saw surprised her enough that she spoke out loud.

"It's different than what I remember!"

Sarah's words woke Jareth up and he quietly walked behind her to look out the window with her. He laid one of his hands on a shoulder and startled her.

"That's because the curse over it has been broken."

"When did that happen?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you it sometime."

Sarah looked over where she remembered the Bog of Eternal Stench was.

"It's gone! There's a pond where the bog used to be."

"Why so it is. I suppose the bog was connected to my magic and the darkness of my heart and when that changed, it changed as well. I guess I won't be able to threaten Hoggle with that anymore." Jareth said lightly. Sarah laughed along with him.

Suddenly a bright, shining being appeared in the room with them.

"Be not afraid. I am Gabriel with a message from God for you, Jareth. He is pleased with what you have done and He has given you a gift; the gift of true magic."

After he said this the being disappeared. Jareth opened up his hand and a pure crystal ball formed in it.

"My magic is back!"

"I'm pleased for you, Jareth."

Jareth spun the crystal and it formed into a small box. Jareth turned towards Sarah, dropped to one knee, and opened the box.

"My darling Sarah. It would give me great pleasure if you would consent to be my wife and queen for all eternity."

"Oh yes, Jareth! I will!" Sarah said with tears in her eyes. Jareth took the ring out and placed it on her ring finger. Several days later they happily wed and lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
